Amnesia
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara is attacked and she loses her memory. Will she get it back? Pure GSR SMUT.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI or any of the characters, but I wish I did.

**Amnesia **

**Sara's P.O.V.**

"Lets head up to the bedroom." says Grissom as he lifts his eyebrows and and smiles.

"Okay." I reply and head off towards the stairs, throwing him a dazzling smile.

Grissom and I are working on a breaking and entering case at a mansion not too far from the city. Apparently a lot of family heirlooms have been stolen or damaged. It's not very often we work on the same part of a scene since we've been married, we try to work with other members of the team more than we used to, to stop rumours of favouritism. Although our team wouldn't see it that way, certain members of staff would. Conrad Ecklie especially. This morning though, everyone else is out in the desert, where a dead body has been found. Grissom and I were supposed to be off work for the last shift but have been called in and have no choice but to work together. The police have cleared the house, so we're safe to work and wander about. The master bedroom has been ransacked, there are clothes and bedding thrown all over the floor and the jewellery box on the dresser as been emptied. I start looking for prints on the closet door while Grissom works on the dresser. I hear a noise from inside the closet and signal to Grissom, he slowly makes his way towards me as I reach for my gun. Suddenly, the door swings open and a man steps out, before I know what's happening, I feel my body being slammed up against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. My gun falls from my hand as I'm slammed up against the wall again, a death grip around my neck. Grissom can't shoot the assailant incase he shoots me too, so he has to try to pull him off me by hand. I look at him and notice that his face has turned deathly pale. I have the urge to shout out and tell him that I love him but I can hardly breath, let alone shout out. I don't know how but after a few seconds I gather all my strength and push the guy away from me as Brass and another officer run into the room. I'm about to step away from him towards Grissom when I feel him tightly grasp my arm, I hear shouting and yelling as I'm launched across the room. My head slams against something solid, a table maybe and I feel blood trickling down my face. I hear Grissom shout out my name as a gunshot rings through the house. I feel him kneel beside me and cradle my bleeding head in his lap.

"Sara...Sara honey open your eyes." he whispers. "Open your eyes Sara, please open your eyes." his whisper turns into a desperate plea as he tries to slow the bleeding. "Brass, get help in here. NOW." he screams. I try to open my eyes a little but as I see the sunlight streaming through the window my head hurts and I feel queasy.

"Gil...feel...dizzy." I mumble as I try to lift my head. I struggle to roll over, thinking that I'm going to be sick, when I realise I'm not, I stop struggling and whisper "Love you." as I let the darkness consumes me.

**Grissom's P.O.V**

I've been at the hospital for the last 6 hours and Sara still hasn't woken up. I've sat by her bed side and haven't let go of her hand since we arrived, just praying that she wakes up soon. "Come on Sara...open your eyes. If you really love me you'll open your eyes." I whisper and suddenly hear a moan escape her lips. "Sara...can you hear me?" I ask and I feel her squeeze my hand. I reach out to press the buzzer the attract the doctors attention. A few minutes later Sara's eyes flutter open and I've never felt so happy as I stare into her lush brown eyes, which always makes my heart melt. My happiness is short lived though, as she looks at me and says, "Gil? What are you doing here in San Francisco? What happened to me? I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much." I can't speak, I just sit there gob-smacked. Eventually I look over to the doctor who starts to check Sara over and ask her some questions. I can't believe this is happening, Sara, my beautiful wife Sara can't remember anything from the past ten years. She doesn't know where she lives or that we're married. I follow the doctor out into the hall and ask "Will she remember?"

"I'm sorry Mr Grissom, I don't know. It's possible that she's just suffering from concussion but...I've had cases where patients never regain their memory or not all of it anyway. We'll just have to wait and see." he says.

"Should I tell her?" I ask.

"Yes. The slightest thing may make her remember."

"Okay thanks." I reply and pull my phone from my pocket. I phone Cath and try to explain the best I can about Sara and ask her to stop by our house and collect some clothes and our wedding album. I hang up, take a deep breath and enter Sara's room.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I have a bad head but I feel okay. I just don't understand why you're here. I haven't seen you for months. I thought you weren't coming out here again for a few more weeks? What happened?" she asks.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask.

"Err...I just finished working a case with Jacqui and headed home. The last thing I remember is watching some old movie with a glass of wine. Please Gil, tell me what's going on. You're scaring me." she cries.

I shift in my seat and take her hand as tears roll down my cheeks. "Okay honey. You were working on a case with me in Vegas and you were attacked. It looks like you have amnesia, you can't seem to remember anything from the last ten years or so. You live in Vegas with me, we're married and we have a dog called Hank." I say and wipe my eyes and Sara bursts out laughing.

"Yeah right. Why are you really here?" she asks. I don't answer her, I can't. I just sit and stare into her brown eyes. Sara turns white. "No. No...no you're lying. I'd never forget all of that. I'd never forget that I'm you're wife." she shouts as I move to sit on the bed next to her. She starts crying and hitting my chest. My heart breaks as the only thing I can do is hold her and let her sob.

"Tell me." she whispers, half an hour later. "Tell me everything."

I tell her when and why she came to Vegas and about our CSI family. I tell her about some of the cases we've worked on together, how long we've been married and where we live.

I'm about to tell her about our wedding when there's a knock on the door and Cath pops her head in. I look at Sara to see if she recognises her but she's just looking at her blankly.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Cath asks Sara.

"I've been better." she replies. "You must be Cath." smiles Sara.

"Yeah, I asked her to stop by our house to grab you some clothes and our wedding album, it might jog your memory a bit." I say.

"Listen...sorry I've got to head back to the lab. I'll see you soon Sara, hope you're back to your old self soon. Gil...phone me if you need anything. I'll let the guys know." she says as she wipes her eyes and heads out.

After a few minutes of looking through our wedding pictures, Sara falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arm draped across my chest. I pray that when she wakes up she has her memory back. I lie there and cry as I stroke her hair. I don't know how long I stayed awake but eventually I fall into a sleep, full of dreams about my life with Sara.

**Three days later**

**Sara's P.O.V.**

The doctor let me come home yesterday but I'm struggling. I feel helpless and I know that Gil feels awful. I don't want to put him through heartache.

"Do you want me to go back to San Francisco?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

"What? Of course not. You live here Sara, you haven't been to San Francisco for years." he replies.

"It's not fair, you shouldn't have to babysit me. I mean...I don't really know you, not like I should. I don't even know my address." I cry.

"Sara honey...listen to me. You're my wife and I love you more than anything in the world. I'm going to see you through this and do everything I can to help get your memory back." he whispers. as I start to cry into his chest. "Hey, why don't we have a ride to the lab? It might help." he asks.

"Sure, lets go." I reply, not sounding convinced.

On route to the lab, I look at all the buildings but I can't recognise any of them. I'm looking at every little detail hoping that something will jog my memory. "Argh! Why can't I remember?" I scream. "I don't recognise anything. Why? What have I done to deserve this?" I ask and burst into tears again. "I want to remember Gil. I really do."

He pulls the car in to the car park at the lab, turns off the ignition and pulls me into his arms. "I know honey, I want you to remember too, but it's only been a few days, there's still plenty of time." he soothes and I hear his voice tremble. "Come on, lets go in." he stays and steps out of the car. In the lab he shows me around his office as he tells me about some more of the cases we've worked on. He then leads me toward the break-room, where we bump in to the rest of his team, our team. I recognise them from a visit at the hospital and from my wedding photos. It's awkward, because these people are my best friends, my family but I don't know them. I don't know how to talk to them.

"Hey Sara." asks one of the guys.

"Hi...Greg?" I ask.

"Hey, do you remember me?" he asks as a smile spreads across his face.

I look at the floor and shake my head,"Sorry, I recognise you from some photos. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Do you recognise anyone else?" he asks as he points to the rest of the team.

"Only from pictures, Cath, Warrick and Nick." I say as I point out each member.

"Good. That's a start." says Nick.

We hear a commotion out in the hallway,. I turn around and see a tall man walking down the corridor shouting down his phone whilst following a man wearing a lab coat. "Conrad Ecklie" I say with a little venom in my voice.

"Sara...how do you know who that is? I haven't told you about him yet." asks Gil with a smile on his face.

"I...I don't know. The name was just there, in my head. Who's that with him? Hodges?" I ask. Suddenly I feel slightly dizzy as all this images and name and bucket loads of useless information flash through my head. I've got my memory back.

"OMG...I can remember." I scream and I start to rhyme off details about cases I've worked and personal information about my colleagues, birthdays and addresses. I look over at Grissom and his face lights up and tears spring to his eyes as the rest of my team look at me with wonder and pride in their eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asks Grissom, when he sees my face fall.

"I...I still can't remember our wedding or how you proposed. I think I can remember everything else except the two most important things." I cry.

"It's okay honey, you'll remember eventually." he soothes as he wraps his arms around me.

"What if I don't? I want my my memories back, our memories." I whisper.

"Okay, if you don't get these memories back, we'll get married again. Make new memories for us." he says simply. "Come on lets get you home, you look tired."

We say our goodbyes and head home. "I can't believe all it took to get my memory back was an angry Conrad Ecklie. I'm sorry it wasn't you." I whisper.

"Hey, as long as you can remember, I'm happy." he says. I start talking, pointing out all the buildings and talking about cases that I've worked in each one. I talk the whole ride home as Gil just smiles at me. I'm still taking as we enter the bedroom and I strip down to my underwear and get in to bed. I'm really tired but my mind is on overload I just wish I could remember my wedding. As I curl up in the bed, I'm surprised when Gil undresses and gets in next to me. Since the incident we've been sleeping in different beds, so as not to overwhelm me. We haven't even really kissed.

"I'm so proud of you Sara. I'm so happy that you can remember almost everything." he whispers as he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm so happy that we're back in the same bed together." I reply.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to think that...I don't know, I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you. Just incase you didn't believe that we were married or something."

"Gil...kiss me." I say as I look into his lush blue eyes. He leans down and kisses me passionately, causing me to moan with delight. Suddenly, more images run through my head, my wedding, the proposal and the beautiful vows Gil spoke to me. I can remember everything. I leap up and scream. "I can remember, the night you proposed and the most beautiful blue rose with a tag that read 'I have attained the impossible'. That's where the inscription on our wedding bands come from and at our wedding I remember my knees going weak as you looked into my eyes and kissed me. You wrapped your arms around me to keep me up. That was the best day of my life." I smile and reach up to kiss him. We lay there kissing and touching for what feels like hours. I never want to stop. I can't believe I couldn't remember what this felt like. The pleasure, the passion and sexual tension, all rolled into one delicious, mind blowing feeling. How could I forget? We eventually fall asleep in each others arms, savouring each others touch and scent.

I'm not sure how long I've been asleep but when I wake up it's dark. I can feel patterns being drawn on my back and I smile as tears silently trail down my cheeks as I revel in the sensation.

"I love you Sara Sidle-Grissom. Please don't ever scare me like that again. Please don't ever leave me." he whispers and sniffles.

"I love you too Gil Grissom. Please don't you ever leave me either." I say as I lift my face to his, desperate to find his mouth with mine. " Make love to me Gil."

"You sure you're ready?" he asks.

"Take me now Gil. Please." I beg as I lean in to kiss his neck. I hear him groan with pleasure and he moves on top of me. We're both desperate to have each other so we don't bother with small pleasures first. He kisses me and I gasp as he enters me straight away and lifts my hips. I start to move and I can't help but moan as he pulls me up onto his lap. I rock against him as his hands caress my body and his mouth finds that delicate, sensitive area between my neck and my collar bone. My whole body shudders and I bite down on his shoulder and moan, not caring if I leave a mark. I let myself go straight away and he follows me shortly after, re-igniting my orgasm with his. We crush our mouths together, swallowing each others cries and moans. My body shudders one final time before it goes limp in his arms. He lifts me up and carefully lies me down, he starts kissing my entire body, working his way from top to bottom and back up. I whimper as his mouth grazes my centre and moves up to my stomach and chest. I can't take it anymore, I pull his face up to mine and we start kissing like we've never kissed before. A kiss filled with every emotion that we've ever felt, love, hate, anger and pride. I move my hands down to his sex and play him. I rub him against my warmth until he can't hold back. He plunges into me, making me cry out. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him deeper inside me. I love the feel of him inside me, struggling to hold on. I feel him tense up and I whisper to him. "Let me have all of you. Please." This drives him over the edge and with one hard final plunge, he empties himself into me, as I cry out he collapses next to me. We cling tightly to each other, both gasping for breath.

"Wow...I can't believe I couldn't remember what that felt like. I won't be forgetting tonight in a hurry." I say.

"Good. Neither will I." he smirks

I can feel the rise and fall of his chest as I cuddle into him. "I love you. I promise that I'll never forget you or us again." I whisper as I reach up and kiss him.

"God Sara, I love you so much." he replies and kiss me back.

It takes us a good fifteen minutes to control our breathing and we fall into a deep, peaceful and happy sleep.

**The End**


End file.
